A Stuffed Cat
by Flamekiller
Summary: Kitty was in a 'nut-house' when she was younger for five years because she had hallucinations of... what? or should I say who? And now... If she's hallucinating, then everyone else is too! He's ba-ack! And cute as ever! R&R!
1. Christmas Insanity

AN: For the purposes of this fic all of the people from X-men: Evolution (I don't own X-men, BTW) are christian. Now, ON WI-  
  
Fazer: 'For the purposes of this fic?' In other words, you don't know a THING about hannukah!!(SP?)  
  
Flame: Whatever. Now, as I was saying... ON WITH THE FIC!!! **************************************************************************** ************************************ Chapter One: Christmas Insanity  
  
(A Stuffed Cat) ... 12/25/2002 It was christmas morning at the institute. All the students, as well as their parents and/or siblings were there, in the livingroom by the christmas tree. The professor had decided that he wanted all of them at the institute for Christmas. So, due to the fact that ALL of their presents were 'under' the tree, the room was quite crowded. The presents that were actually UNDER the tree hadn't even been reached yet, and they had been working on it for about half an hour. (AN: I almost said an hour, but... They wouldn't get THAT many presents!)  
  
Kurt was wandering around, looking to see if there were any more presents for him. He glanced around to see what everyone was doing.  
  
Rogue was at this point opening a package that seemed to be from Jean, although Kurt couldn't be sure... But it was pink, and it looked a lot like a shirt, so it was likely.  
  
Evan was opening a package that also held clothing... Some sort of worn-out jeans... that were new... But worn... Weird...  
  
Scott had decided to take a break and collect his presents as they were unburied. He was laughing at something Jean had said that Kurt hadn't heard.  
  
Kurt glanced over at Kitty, who just at that moment squealed and tore that last of the wrapping paper off of something that looked like a well-loved stuffed cat.(Well-loved=Well-WORN, or OLD)  
  
She was hugging it like life depended on it. "Tee-too!!" She said happily, before she turned towards her parents, her back towards Kurt, and walked towards them (her parents) to hug them. Or at least that's what it looked and sounded like...  
  
She stopped a few feet from her parents and asked, "So... You found Tee- too?" Her voice and words were extremely sweet... TOO sweet, the dripping sweetness of the sugar coating on them barely hiding the venom behind her words.  
  
Kurt wondered why the anger was there. He almost asked, but realized that this was a family argument (even if he didn't know what it was about) and that he should stay out of it and let someone ELSE die. He liked being alive. Very much.  
  
Kitty's mother, Mrs. Pryde, was the one to answer Kitty's query. "He was actually... well... He was never lost." She stumbled over her words for a minute before finally saying it bluntly.  
  
"Ah, so you finally admit it. So now we can talk about this properly, Mother?" Kitty glared at her mother. She would have glared at her father as well, but Mr. Pryde had dissapeared somewhere... Probably had the same kind feelings toward life that Kurt did.  
  
"Kitty, you know that that... THING wasn't good for your health! Now, if you go through a relapse then-" Mrs. Pryde was interupted by her daughter.  
  
"Then WHAT?? Mother, I wasn't 'sick' in the first place!!" Kitty said angrily... and loudly. Now they had everyone's attention.  
  
"Now, now, Kitty. I thought we had agreed that you were having-"  
  
"That I was having 'hallucinations?' You mean YOU decided!! I told you and told you that-"  
  
Now it was Kitty's turn to be interrupted. "Kitty! When you stopped talking about... HIM, I took it for granted that you had stopped hallucinating! If you have been then I need you to tell me so I can-"  
  
"So you can WHAT? Send me to a lunatic asylum again?? No way would I tell you even if I HAD seen him again!! I wasted five years of my life in that rat-infested place and you aren't catching ME back in there again!!" Kitty screamed.  
  
Scott decided to take a risk and interrupt. "Ummm... Excuse me, but can you take this somewhere else? It IS Christmas day you know, we'd all like to enjoy it, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Kitty was in a nut-house?? COOL!! WE HAVE A LUNATIC IN THE INSTITUTE!! What was it like in the nut-house, Kitty?" One of the new students asked excitedly. There were three new students, triplets, aged thirteen. Their names were Kim, Sarah, and Mina.  
  
Scott glared at Mina, the one who had spoken. She cowered back from his death glare, and said, "I'll go wash... make my bed!" before running out of the room.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Kitty called out after her. She didn't sound angry any more.  
  
"Why don't we go discuss this upstairs, where we won't be disturbing your classmates, Kitty?" The professor suggested.  
  
Kitty nodded, and she, her mother, and the professor headed upstairs, leaving behind a very confused Kurt. Not to mention a very confused everyone else...  
  
... END CHAPTER ONE  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
So, watcha think? Reveiw please, and I'll put up the next chappie!!  
  
Flame 


	2. Office Explanations

Hi-hi!! ON WITH THE FIC!!! **************************************************************************** ******************* Chapter Two: Office Explanations  
  
(A Stuffed Cat) ... Kurt went over and sat on the couch while he thought over the... interesting peices of information he had picked up.  
  
1. Kitty had been in a Asylum for five years. 2. She had been having hallucinations. 3. There was something about a 'him,' possibly she had been having hallucinations of a boy? 4. The stuffed cat fit in somehow, and Mrs. Pryde was afraid that having it back would make Kitty have a relapse. 5. Kitty REALLY didn't want to go back to the Asylum, which possibly had had rats. ("I wasted five years of my life in that rat-infested place and you aren't catching ME back in there again!!")  
  
Hmmm... Difficult...  
  
Kim's voice broke into Kurt's thoughts. "Hey, do you think maybe Kitty had hallucinations that the cat was alive and she fell in love with the cat and wanted to marry it and she hallucinated that she DID and then she thought that she had a little boy, so her mother put Kitty in the nut-house which she thought she saw rats in and that they ate her husband the cat, and then- "  
  
Scott interrupted Kim's little 'speach.' "No, I don't, and I think that we shouldn't make any assumptions until we know the truth."  
  
'Blah, perfect-boy Scott hits again, ruining everyone's fun.' "Vell, I don't. I think ve should make as many guezzez as ve vant as long as ve don't convinze ourzelvez that they're correct." Kurt smiled to himself. 'Ha! Take THAT Scott!'  
  
"But it would be hard to not convince oursleves, Kurt, if we started guessing." Jean said, smiling at her boyfriend, Scott.  
  
'Hmmph. I hate her.' "Vell, then-"  
  
"They're rahght, Kurt, we can't start makin' assumptions." Rogue said, acting like the perfect little annoying wanna-be-liked-by-Scott.  
  
'I hate mein sister...'  
  
"When in mah oppinion it would be easier just to eavesdrop on them." Rogue finished.  
  
'I changed my mind. I LOVE my sister!!' "I like ze vay you think, mein sister." Kurt said, heading upstairs. ... "Sit down, please, Mrs. Pryde. You too, Kitty. I beleive you would like to discuss all of this?"  
  
"Yes, we would. If my MOTHER would get it through her head that I wasn't hallucinating!" Kitty said angrily.  
  
"Katherine Pryde, don't give me that tone of voice!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"Because as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say, young lady!"  
  
"Oh, then it's agreed that when I don't live under your roof anymore, then I don't have to do what you say?" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, but since that won't be for another few years then-" Although her mother was clearly upset, and yelling.  
  
Kitty stood up and walked over to the window, obviously not listening. "Isn't the snow beautiful?" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"Katherine, are you listening to me?!"  
  
"No, I'm not. Where were we?" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"KATHERINE PRYDE!! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY WHEN YOU GET LIKE THIS!! NEXT THING WE KNOW YOU'LL BE SEEING THINGS AGAIN AND RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME TO FIND SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EXIST!!! AGAIN!!"  
  
Kurt, who was sitting outside the door, added  
  
6. Kitty ran away from home to find someone.  
  
to his mental list.  
  
"Actually, he does exsist. I met him in the wonderful nut-house you sent me t, didn't you know?" Kitty stated calmly.  
  
"What are you TALKING about?? You had already met him at-"  
  
"No, I MET him met him. The teacher at the school introdiced me to him because we had the same sort of hallucinations. He 'hallucinated' apearing in my room every night. Isn't that a strange 'coincidence?'" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU ALONE-"  
  
"That place was illegal. They took anyone, even kids who weren't nuts. They didn't test or anything. Didn't you know?" Kitty asked calmly.  
  
"What? They were supposed to keep you alone. I should sue. They weren't supposed to let you near anyone. You were ill! You could have hurt someone!" Mrs. Pryde seemed to have blocked Kitty out. "I never should have let you have that da*n cat back! It's ruining our christmas!"  
  
"Do the problem's you have gone through relate somehow to the cat? Tee-too, I beleive it was called? That's an unusual name. How do you spell it?"  
  
"The letter T, the numeral 2." Kitty responded.  
  
"That's quite an interesting name. How did you come up with it?" The professor asked.  
  
He was trying to draw the conversation away from painful memories, Kitty could tell. "Ummm... Well..."  
  
"Yes, why DID you start calling the cat that, Katherine? Why don't you tell Professor Xavier all about your litlle 'imaginary friend,' shall you?" Mrs. Pryde said sweetly.  
  
"I am not speking to YOU, Mother. Please do not interrupt. I am trying to explain something.  
  
"Please do not interrupt, Mrs. Pryde..." The professor sighed. He had opened up yet another can of worms, hmm?  
  
"Well, you see... I... How do I explain this?..." ... END CHAPTER TWO **************************************************************************** ********* So, whatcha think? Oh, and Kitty's 15 right now, K? And no new chappie till I get at least TWO reveiws! So see that little blue/purple button down there? Press it, and give me a reveiw! I REALLY want some reveiws! I especially like constructive criticism! So PLEASE reveiw!!!!!  
  
And if anyone has ideas for how to kill off Amanda, tell me! I wanna kill her! Here, we'll vote!  
  
Amanda show up in fic, and be killed: 0 Amanda not show up at all: 0  
  
Voting will commence... NOW!!  
  
~Flamekiller 


	3. Kittycat Flashback

CHAPTER THREE: Kitty-cat Flashback  
  
(A Stuffed Cat)  
  
...  
  
"Night Momma, night Daddy!" Five-year old Kitty Pryde called as she climbed into bed. Her parent's answered from their room with their own 'Goodnight, sweety!'s  
  
Kitty had trouble sleeping that night, and her parent's fell asleep before she did. At approximately 11:00 PM, her new stuffed cat, Kitty-cat, started glowing, and Kitty hid under the covers. When she chanced looking, she saw, to her surprise, a boy sitting on the side of her bed. He looked about six. He had blond hair, that was that light color that usually means the child with it will grow up to have dark colored hair. His eyes were a strange mix, green with brown spots, that reminded her of a forest.  
  
Kitty was very intelligent for a five-year old, she could have lived on her own about as well as a ten year old if she wanted too, and she understood that he shouldn't be here... whoever he was. "Who are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The boy asked her in reply to her question.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"What IS my name?"  
  
"That's what I said!" Kitty said, annoyed.  
  
"That IS what you asked. Can you read?" The boy asked, seemingly changing the subject.  
  
"I just learned." Kitty said proudly.  
  
"Can you read this?" The boy wrote something down on a piece of paper.  
  
Kitty leaned over and looked at it. /Ki`ttyn Catono/ The paper said. There was a straight line over the last O. "Ummm... let's see... Kitty... N... Kitty 'n... Kitty and.. umm... Cat... On... Oh? Kitty and Cat on oh?" Kitty asked, confused.  
  
"Kitten Cat own oh. It is my name. Ki`ttyn Catono."  
  
"Kitty-cat Own-oh? Hey! My name is Kitty! And your's is Kitty-cat! So... I'm gonna call you 'Tty-two for short! It's easier, and beside's, I call my toy cat Kitty-cat!" Kitty said happily.  
  
"It IS easier... Why do you not call me Cat? And you can call your toy cat T2." Cat suggested.  
  
"Kay! I'll call you Cat, and T2, T2!" Pause. "You talk funny."  
  
"I do not!!" Cat said defensively.  
  
"Do to! Most people would say 'I don't,' not 'I do not!'" Kitty said, giving him her 'I'm right and you're wrong' look.  
  
"No, they would not! You talk funny!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Cat!" Kitty laughed. She was right, and he could be stupid as long as he wanted to, but she was right and he wasn't going to change that...  
  
...  
  
"Kitty, are you going to answer my question? Why do you call that... CAT, T2?" Mrs. Pryde asked.  
  
"What? Oh! It is a long story... Basicly, 'Kitty-cat' was taken, 'Cat' was taken, and 'Kitty' was taken..." Kitty said self consciously.  
  
"Who was 'Cat' taken by?" Kitty's mother asked.  
  
"A friend..." Kitty smiled slightly, starting to zone out again.  
  
"Which friend?!"  
  
Kitty blinked, then glared at her mother. "The one that was supposedly imaginary." She stood up and walked over to the door- slammed it open so that it hit a few of the eaves-droppers and made all of the other ones jump backwards- and walked away.  
  
...  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hmmm... It is getting interesting now, neh? LOL. What do people think of Cat? I NEED REVEIWS TO KEEP ME WRITING!! Two more to put up the next chapter, remember... PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~Flamekiller 


	4. The Mall in the Rain and the Problem wit...

CHAPTER FOUR: The Mall in the Rain and the Problem with the Powers!  
  
(A Stuffed Cat)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
After leaving the mansion, Kitty wandered around the streets for awhile, thinking over her problems. She laughed when she found herself in front of the mall. 'I guess pretending to be a normal teenager rubbed off on me! I'm acting almost normal..." She sighed, remembering that even if it was only because of her childhood, she could never be normal... And being a mutant didn't help.  
  
She decided to go window-shopping for awhile. And boy-spotting. Hey, just 'cause she had a boy- boyfrie- boyfrien- Oh, for heavens sake's! Okay... Boy-spotting and window-shopping.  
  
The instant she stepped in the mall, she regretted it. It was crowded, and since she was by herself... She was being pushed around by the crowd, and it was making her nervous for some reason.  
  
A moment later she knew why. She felt herself phase, and a woman, butting by her, walked right through her. The woman screamed.  
  
'Uh-oh... I should probably get out of here...' Kitty turned around and tried to get out without being run through.  
  
...  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kitty finally made it outside- and into the pouring rain. Luckily for her she was still phased and didn't get wet. When she got home half an hour later, she was finally back to normal- and luckily for her, the rain had stopped. She knocked on the front door of the mansion.  
  
Ororo opened the door. "Kitty! I'm so glad you're back, you have a visitor!" Ororo said.  
  
"I do? Who?" Kitty asked as Ororo walked her into the kitchen.  
  
A boy stood up and turned to face her. "Hi Kitty!"  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-ca-ca-" Kitty stuttered in shock. 'WHAT??'  
  
...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR ENDED  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I only really put it up to but a break in between the last chapter and the next one, to slow down how fast things were going.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Here's how the voting is progressing:  
  
Amanda show up in the fic, and be killed: 1  
  
Amanda not show up at all: 0  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!  
  
Namely:  
  
Shadowcat01  
  
Shadowkitty  
  
Tatula  
  
Queen of Hearts747  
  
Okay, I think that's it! Feel free to go read other Fanfiction, but remember to review please!! 


	5. Kittyn Catono

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, wondering where Kitty was. When Kitty had stomped off in a rage, she had left everyone in shock, giving her the chance to go to... Wherever she had gone.  
  
A few minutes after Kitty had left, her mother and father had gone home, neither one looking very worried. "She does this all the time..." They had said. "We've lost count of the times she's 'run away...'" They had said. "It's her way of dealing with problems..." They had said. Kurt glared at the table in front of him. What kind of parents acted like that??  
  
Ororo sat across the table from him, most likely wondering the same thing that Kurt was, either that or wondering why Kurt was trying to burn a hole in the table. She got up at the sound of a knock on the front door of the mansion, motioning him to stay where he was.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" She asked whoever it was that was there. Kurt's hopes of it being Kitty were dashed.  
  
"I am looking for Kitty Pryde?" A boy's voice said. "I was told she might be here?..." He trailed off uncertaintly.  
  
"She isn't here right now, but she could be home any minute... She seems to have disappeared. Would you like to wait here for her for awhile, or come back later and try again?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Can I wait and see if she gets back before I have to go home?" Ororo must have nodded, because he said, "Thank you... My name is Ki`ttyn, but a lot of my friends call me Ten..."  
  
"And my name is Ororo. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, please, if you do not mind..." Kit answered.  
  
Kurt switched on his holographic thingy.  
  
A boy, Kit, Kurt believed he had said his name was, walked in with Ororo. He had brown hair that was so light it was almost blond. He had brown eyes with blue spots in them. Strange eyes... Almost made Kurt think he was a mutant.  
  
"So, what would you like?" Ororo opened the fridge.  
  
"Can I just have water please?" Kit asked.  
  
Ororo nodded. "Why don't you sit down? Oh, and this is Kurt." Ororo handed Ten the glass of water and sat down in one of the other chairs. "So, how do you know Kitty?"  
  
"Oh, ummm... We knew each other when we were little, and then we met up by chance later, in... Ummm... Yeah..." Ten's eyes seemed to get more brown and less blue.  
  
"In? You mean when Kitty was in... the... umm... Asylum?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Umm... Yeah..."  
  
"Why were YOU in a nut-house?" Mina asked, walking in.  
  
"I had hallucinations, supposedly." Ten said offhandedly.  
  
"Cool. What were they like? What was it like living in a nut-house?" Mina asked excitedly, then sobered, thinking of something. "Or was it so long ago that you forget?"  
  
"Actually, I just got out." He laughed at the look on Mina's face. "What, are you not accustomed to spending time around CRAZY people?" He reached out his hand in a sharp motion, and Mina screamed and ran out. He laughed again. "I have a feeling that she's going to be running around telling people that there is a crazy-man in the building who is going to kill everyone. My sister would have, at least, and she reminds me of my DARLING younger sibling." He smiled at Ororo and Kurt.  
  
Kurt decided he liked this boy. "Did you really just get out, or did you just say that to scare her?"  
  
"Really just got out. But do not worry, as far as I know I am not dangerous... I do not think." He laughed.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Ororo excused herself and went to open it.  
  
"Kitty! I'm so glad you're back, you have a visitor!" Ororo said.  
  
"I do? Who?" Kitty asked as Ororo walked her into the kitchen.  
  
Cat stood up and smiled at the girl. "Hi Kitty!" His eyes were now a mixture of blue and silver, with a large amount of brown.  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-ca-ca-" Kitty stuttered in shock.  
  
"Yes. Cat it is." Ten said, not laughing now.  
  
Kitty ran over and gave him a big hug. "Oh my god! What are you- how did you- Wha- ho-" Kitty took a deep breath and tried again. "Did your parents decide to have mercy on you?" She laughed at his grimace.  
  
"Nah, I told you, they hate me."  
  
"Then... Did someone manage to shut the place down for good?"  
  
"Wrong again." He was enjoying this WAY to much.  
  
"Oooh... I hate you. Why do you enjoy teasing me so much?" She complained.  
  
"Do not give me that look!" He said. His eyes turned gray.  
  
Kitty yelped. "You WHAT?!"  
  
"I just TOLD you." He laughed.  
  
"But... HOW??"  
  
"The guards were stupid." He shrugged.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" Ororo asked.  
  
"My idiot boyfriend ran away from the 'nut-house,' that is what is going on! You are SO going to be in BIG trouble when they find you!"  
  
""KITTY!!!" Cat/Ten yelled.  
  
"What? Ohhhh... It's- It IS okay. They're- They are used to weird things. We ARE X-men after all!" Kitty smiled at him.  
  
Cat/Ten glared at her, his eyes brown now. "But are they used to escaped lunatics?" He asked tersely, he teeth clenched.  
  
"No, but we get used to thing easily. Do you have a place to stay yet, Mr..." The professor asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Ki`ttyn Catono. My friends call me Ten and my girlfriend calls me cat. And no, I do not have a place to stay yet." Cat stated.  
  
"Then would you stay here?" The professor asked.  
  
"I... do not know..." Cat looked over at Kitty as if for guidance.  
  
"Please stay here... Remember what Simalene said..." Kitty begged. *The first time separated for maybe forever, my choice, will not be for forever... But the second time will be."  
  
"Well... Maybe..." *But Kitty-cat, if I stay I would have to be in this building with all these people...*  
  
"PLEASE stay?" Kitty begged.  
  
The professor looked between the two. *How are you two speaking telepathically?* He asked.  
  
*Ummmm... Shoot! You can hear that?* Kitty asked Professor X.  
  
*Yes... Barely, but yes.* Pause. "So will you be staying, Mr. Catono?"  
  
"I... suppose... But I thought...?"  
  
*Yes, you are a mutant. Nothing very obvious, but you at least have your eyes and your telepathy, for an excuse.* "So will you?" Professor X asked.  
  
"I guess..." Cat muttered.  
  
"YAY!!" Kitty yelled happily.  
  
...  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Well, what do people think? So... I like how I have Cat's personality so far, does anyone else?  
  
There's going to be a break in stuff, before the whole plot thing continues, and I'm gonna have humor in there... Does anyone have any ideas? I don't mind suggestions!  
  
Oh, and the voting is going like this:  
  
Have Amanda in story, and kill her (gruesomely, I forgot to mention gruesomely): 2  
  
Not have Amanda in story at all: 0 


	6. Speedtalker Kitty

*****************

I sincerely apologize for the wait! I had writers block on this...

Oh, and to remind you, the ones in the kitchen right now are Kurt, Kitty, Cat, Professor Xavier, and Ororo. 

CHAPTER SIX

...

How the conversation sounded to a non-telepath, other than Kitty or Cat:

"I... do not know..." Cat looked over at Kitty as if for guidance.

"Please stay here... Remember what Simalene said..." Kitty begged. 

"Well... Maybe..." 

"PLEASE stay?" Kitty begged again.

The professor looked between the two. 

Kitty got a look of shock on her face. There was a pause.

"So will you be staying, Mr. Catono?" The professor asked.

"I... suppose... But I thought...?"

"So will you?" Professor X asked.

"I guess..."  Cat muttered. 

"YAY!!" Kitty yelled happily. 

"Now, onto the subject of the young man's room," Xavier said. "We have a few free rooms right now, so-"

"He can stay with me and Rogue!" Kitty said.

"No, Kitty." Professor Xavier said.

"Why not? That's where he will probably end up ANYWAY..." Kitty blushed at the looks people were giving her, "WHAT?? Oh! No, we both just have a habit of sleepwalking to the others' room when we are in the same vicinity. Unless we have stopped doing it finally, but when we were little we met that way, and we met up in the R.I.P. that way, and... yeah... you get the picture..." 

"R.I.P.?" Kurt asked.

"It stands for 'Rat Infested Place'. It also stands for 'Rest In Peace'. And YOU are the one who has a habit of sleepwalking, Kitty. I have the habit of... um... whatever you would call it..." Cat said.

"Hmmm, not quite teleporting, but I cannot think of any other way to put it..." Kitty mused.

"Oh well, it comes out the same anyway you look at it. Can we get back on subject please?" Cat said.

"Why don't you stay in Room 14?" Kurt suggested. Numbers had been put on all the doors recently, so that any new students would be able to find their way around easier.

"Huh?" Cat said blankly.

"It's right down the hall from Rogue and Kitty's room," Kurt explained, "So if you ended up sleepwalking you wouldn't have to go too far." He finished jokingly.

Cat glared at him.

"Calm down you two! Now-"

Logan walked in just then, "You're late for your Danger Room session, Half-pint!"

"Whoops! I'm- I am sorry! My boyfriend just got here and- Oops, I should NOT have said that..."

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked, startled.

"Ye-es... But-"

"But what?"

"Butyoudonothavetoworrybecauseheisperfectlyniceandheisnotamemberofthebrotherhoodortheacolytesand-" Kitty paused to take a deep breath.

"And?"

"Andmyparentshatehimbutyoutwowilleitherbeworstenemiesorbestfriendsbecauseheisasinsaneasyouareand-" Kitty paused for breath again.

"And?" Logan growled.

"AndIwillgotothedangerroomrightnowbye!!" Kitty ran off.

"Ummm... Translation?" Kurt blinked.

...

I apologize for how short it is... I haven't gotten over my writers block all the way yet...

Flamekiller


	7. Nika2 READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

*************** People in the room right now: Kurt, Cat, Professor Xavier, Logan, and Ororo *** "AndIwillgotothedangerroomrightnowbye!!" Kitty ran off.  
  
"Ummm... Translation?" Kurt blinked.  
  
Cat's/Ten's eyes turned gray.  
  
Kurt jumped, "Vhat ze- Vhat vas ZAT??"  
  
"I call it a picturethought," Ten said.  
  
"Vhich vould be?..." Kurt prompted.  
  
"A telepathically sent image, sound, or memory," Ten explained.  
  
"Ummm... Right..."  
  
Logan left the room.  
  
Ten smiled self consiously, "Sorry, I have a habit of either speaking child- talk or using a too large vocabulary for anyone to understand me."  
  
"Alright, then, Ten, do you have anything you need to get from anywhere? For in your room?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Niken." Ten said.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry... I meant to say, no, I do not have anything to get."  
  
"Were you speaking in another language, Ten? I didn't recognize it." Ororo asked. (AN: I don't know a thing about Ororo's personality, so don't expect anything for her, just a warning.)  
  
"Yes, it is called Nika." Ten said.  
  
"I never heard of that language...?" Ororo tried to get more information out of him.  
  
"It is a supposedly dead language. Although since it was my first language, I do not believe it truly can be clssified as that." Ten pondered.  
  
"Oh? So English is your second language?" Ororo asked.  
  
Ten nodded, "Yes," He seemed to be about to say something else, but stopped himself.  
  
"Well... Do you want me to show you to your room now?" Ororo suggested.  
  
Ten nodded, "That would be a good idea..." They headed upstairs.  
  
"So, Ten... Vhen did you learn English, if it's your second language?" Kurt asked.  
  
"When I was six or seven," Ten answered.  
  
"So... Did you learn in school, or vhat?" Kurt continued his questioning.  
  
"Kitty taught me," Ten said simply as they reached his new room.  
  
"Huh? How long have you known her, anyvay?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Since I was six," Ten said.  
  
"How old are you now?" Kurt continued interrogating Ten.  
  
"Sixteen," Ten said.  
  
"Alright, Kurt. Stop cross-examining Ten," Ororo ordered, "This will be your room, Ten. Kitty's room is over there, and Kurt stays in that room. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, Mrs.... Munroe. I will be fine," Ten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, then... I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Ororo walked off. 'I don't remember telling him my last name...' She thought.  
  
Ten and Kurt went into the room. It had blue walls, and a white ceiling. The bed had navy blue bedclothes.  
  
"If I am going to be staying here, will I have to have danger room sessions, do you think?" Ten asked.  
  
At the same time Kurt asked, "How did a five year old teach someone to speak English?" They both laughed. "I don't think so, unless you join ze X- men," Kurt answered Ten's question.  
  
"And in case you have forgotten, five year olds are the best sort of teachers," Ten answered Kurt's question.  
  
They smiled at each other. "So, how exactly did you meet Keetty?" Kurt asked curiously.  
  
"Let's see... I... switched places with her toy cat... in the middle of the night... And she understood Nika, for some reason, so we talked for awhile... And then her parentrs heard the noise, and came in, and the second they came in I went back home, so they did not see me, and she told them about the little boy who had comne to visit her, and they thought she had been dreaming, and then I came back the next night, and she spoke of me to her parents again, and etcetra, so, eventually they decided that she was lying or hallucinating, so they sent her to a phsyciatrist, who decided that she was hallucinating, and-" Ten stopped in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"Vhy'd you stop talking?" Kurt asked.  
  
He turned around and came face to face with...  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay, I just wanted to try to tell people ahead of time- I'm going to be really busy and won't really have time to write, so a friend of mine, Persona the ITG, is going to be taking over this fic... Okay? Just warning you ahead of time.... Or trying to....  
  
Yeah...  
  
~Flamekiller 


End file.
